


hallelujah junction

by rinnosgen



Series: post-candy era [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 那口氣，噢Marceline認得這口氣，糖果公主不容置喙的威權口氣。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: post-candy era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063139
Kudos: 4





	hallelujah junction

只要深呼吸便能吸入海水的鹹味，彷彿一吐出舌頭便能嘗到海水滋味的炎熱糖果王國夏日。

艷陽高照，海灘細沙冒出陣陣熱氣，怕日曬的吸血鬼盤腿坐在巨大遮陽傘底下的柔軟浴巾望向沙灘上的Finn和Jake，還有，她嚥了口口水，Bonnibel Bubbligum。

這個時間，照理來講她是應該正睡著覺的，況且太陽這麼烈的天，她也不可能下水，然而Marceline無論如何都想和大家一起出門玩。

她調整了下滑的太陽眼鏡，注視和Finn打沙灘排球（Jake變形成了網子！）的Bonnibel。

目前比分是那位糖果公主落後，但Marceline知道她一定會想辦法獲勝，畢竟那人是如此好勝。

Bonnibel皺起眉，咬了咬下嘴唇，看吧，就是那個不服輸的表情，有點固執，有點可愛。

她的視線移到Bonnibel胸口，移往Bonnibel胸口的比基尼，又移回Bonnibel胸部。

感覺腦子要燒壞，她連忙抓起身旁的果汁灌下好大一口。

明明已經上千歲了，可Bonnibel有時總會令她覺得自己像個躁動的青少年，全身又燙又麻。

「Marcy，妳是在盯著公主的胸部看嗎？」

不知何時堆完沙堡回來的Bmo天真的詢問，Marceline噴出口中的果汁，黃色的液體立刻於強烈日照之下蒸發。

「哪有！」

「沒關係，我也常常盯著公主的胸部看。」

「你，啥？」

「因為我覺得它們很漂亮。」

Bmo在她身邊坐下，身體倚著她的腿。

「好吧，你逮到我了。我只是．．．有點喜歡她。」

「我也喜歡她！Bubblegum公主人一直都很好。」

「不是那種喜歡，呆呆。」

Bmo不解的眨了眨眼。

「算了。」

Marceline笑著抱起Bmo，讓他坐到腿上。

「不過你說得對，Bmo，她真的一直都很好。」

她看向遠方的Bonnibel，因為領先一分而得意的高舉雙手跳躍。

似乎是察覺了Marceline的目光，Bonnibel忽然轉頭看往這邊。

粉紅臉頰被曬得紅通通的糖果公主對她一面微笑一面揮手，Marceline有些彆扭的抬起Bmo搖了搖作為回應。

「妳覺得公主會贏過Finn嗎？」

被放回原位的Bmo回頭問她。

「當然囉Bmo，她可是公主呢。」

Bmo點點頭。

「是說，Bmo，你怎麼沒有去和他們一起玩呢？我記得你只有不防水而已。」

「因為我想要陪妳，Marcy。」

「謝啦，Bmo，可是我一個人待著也沒關係。」

「不，我堅持要陪妳。Bubblegum公主說過妳討厭一個人待著，所以我告訴她我今天要照顧妳。」

「噢，Bmo。」

Marceline緊緊抱住了Bmo，小小的機器人發出輕快的笑聲。

「你這次想不想再蓋一棟更大的沙堡呀？」

「想！我要蓋一棟給自己。」

Bmo跳下她的腿小跑步到陰影處的沙灘，Marceline跟了上去。

＊

「Bmo，Bonnibel有跟你講很多我的事情嗎？」

「有的，Marcy，她也有給我看妳的照片。」

「真的假的？」

「真的，Marcy。」

Marceline替Bmo在做好的沙堡頂端插上湖水綠顏色的小旗子，Bmo興奮的手舞足蹈。

「Bmo的城堡！」

「你知道什麼能讓它更完美嗎？」

「我知道，我知道！一些番茄醬！」

「．．．我本來是想說貝殼。」

「噢，貝殼聽起來很棒。」

他們開始低頭撿拾要當作城堡裝飾品的貝殼。Marceline發現了一個粉紅色，長得像糖果的貝殼。她悄悄將它放入短褲口袋。

＊

她依舊掛念我嗎，抑是我想像她會掛念我，好似短促不全的夏日幻夢。

＊

夾帶沙粒的鹽海徐風拂著她的精神，捎來睏意。

Marceline平躺在浴巾，Bmo平躺在她腹部。

暖洋洋的，輕飄飄的。

他們不知不覺睡著了。

＊

「怎麼戴著太陽眼鏡睡著了，真像個呆子。」

還是睡著的時候比較安分。

糖果女孩蹲下，戳了戳那位吸血鬼的鼻頭。

＊

假如現在親吻她，她會受到傷害嗎？

＊

某種冰涼的物體碰到額頭，Marceline大叫著驚醒，猛然起身，墨鏡跟著掉落。

肚子上的Bmo不見了，海灘上的Finn，Jake還有Bonnie也不見了。

「Marcy妳還好嗎？」

她回頭看見手上拿著溼毛巾的Bonnibel擔心的模樣，揉了揉眼睛。

「我沒事，大家去哪了？」

「他們去買冰淇淋，妳確定真的沒事？」

Bonnibel的手貼上她的額頭，冰冰涼涼的，感覺真好。

「會不會中暑了？」

「我一直待在太陽曬不到的地方，怎麼會中暑。」

「笨笨，這跟那個沒有關聯。」

「那是跟什麼有關連。」

「噓。」

糖果公主用毛巾替她擦臉，她難為情的不發一語。

「好了，躺下。」

Bonnibel拍著自己的大腿。

「啥？不要。」

她才不要，太羞人了。

「快點。」

「不要。」

「不要逼我。」

那口氣，噢Marceline認得這口氣，糖果公主不容置喙的威權口氣。

她乖乖躺在Bonnibel腿上，Bonnibel撩開黏在她前額的瀏海，再幫她擦去額角的鹽粒。

Bonnibel身上有海水和防曬乳的味道，鹹中帶甜，Marceline並不討厭這樣的味道。

「我也想吃冰淇淋。」

心跳加速的她同個笨蛋似的冷不防丟出這句話。

「我知道，我有告訴他們要買一支給妳，草莓口味的，對吧？」

「對。」

Bonnibel記得她喜歡的口味，她喜歡這種感覺。

「剛才和Bmo在做什麼？」

「堆沙堡，聊天，沒了。」

「開心嗎？」

「開心呀。」

「那就好，我怕妳無聊。」

「沒有無聊。」

看妳打排球一點都不無聊。

她把話用力吞下，藏進心內。

「對了，這個給妳。」

她從口袋掏出那奇特的貝殼，放到Bonnibel掌心。

「貝殼？」

「我剛才找到的。」

「Marceline，妳在 **我的** 海灘上撿取 **我的** 國有財產送給我？」

老天，她剛剛可沒想那麼遠。

「對不起。」

只得像個傻子那般道歉。

這不是她第一次搞砸事情。從開始交往，分開，到現在，她算不出來究竟有過幾次了。

會不會被Bonnibel討厭呢，要是被討厭，她也是無計可施。

Marceline想Bonnibel，但有時候光有想果然還是不夠的。

「嘿，我鬧妳的。」

Bonnibel溫柔的語調把她牽出灰暗的思緒。

「我很高興妳給我這個貝殼。我很高興．．．妳想著我。」

那妳呢，Bonnie？妳有想著我嗎？

問題沉沉的壓在她胸口，使她無法順利發聲。

「我怎麼會不想著妳。」

取而代之，她說。

像個傻子，熱昏頭的，夏天的傻子。

「什麼意思？」

糖果女孩將被風吹亂的長髮塞至耳後。

海浪一去一回，莎莎，莎莎。

心臟一上一下，磅磅，磅磅。

「我的意思是．．．．．．」

耳朵嗡嗡作響。

「公主，Marcy，我們回來了！」

Finn大喊的聲音嚇得她趕緊坐起來挺直身子，遠離Bonnibel。

她撿起墨鏡戴上，藏起淚水盈眶的雙眼。

＊

因為難過，連最喜歡的草莓冰淇淋都變得不好吃了。

她抱膝盯著玩水的Finn，Jake和Bonnbel發呆。

方才自己到底是想對Bonnie說些什麼，即便說了，又能改變什麼。

就是個傻子，膽小的傻子。

「妳告訴Bubblegum公主妳喜歡她了沒？」

Bmo用小小的手點著她的小腿，失落的吸血鬼嘆了一口氣。

「還沒，Bmo，我可能永遠說不出口。」

「為什麼？」

「因為．．．這很複雜。」

「喜歡一人很複雜嗎？」

「可以這麼說吧。」

「可是，Marcy，我覺得很簡單。」

「很簡單？」

她困惑的舉起Bmo，與Bmo對視。

「對啊，Marcy，我常常告訴Finn和Jake我喜歡他們，甚至會說我愛他們！妳要告訴他們，他們才會明白呀。」

「你說得對，Bmo，但我不確定我想不想讓Bonnie明白。」

「為什麼？」

「因為，Bmo，因為這樣做很可怕。你可以告訴Finn和Jake你喜歡他們，是因為他們也喜歡你。」

「噢。」

Bmo瞪大了眼。

「所以，妳不知道Bubblegum公主是不是也喜歡妳。」

「對，Bmo，當你知道喜歡的人不喜歡你的時候，你會覺得很尷尬。」

「沒問題，Marcy，我能幫妳，我去問公主看看。」

「什麼？不，Bmo！」

「別擔心，Marcy，我去去就回。」

Bmo掙脫她的手準備跑開，她趕快把Bmo抓回來。

「Bmo不要，我可以自己解決。」

「好吧，Marcy，記得我之前說過的話嗎？妳應該要在情感上誠實。」

「我記得。」

「還有，Marcy．．．」

Bmo抱住她的手輕輕蹭著，她能感受到從小小機器人身上散發的溫度，朝陽一般，暖烘烘的。

「我愛妳Marcy。」

Bmo真誠的告訴她。

「我也愛你Bmo。」

她笑著說，溫熱的眼淚自她臉龐滑落。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自John Adams的鋼琴曲Hallelujah Junction。


End file.
